Po
Po is the main protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda series. He is a giant panda who lives with his adopted father Mr. Ping and adored the famous martial arts masters known as the Furious Five and by and accident became the destined Dragon Warrior. He was voiced by Jack Black. Backstory Beginnings Po was born to two pandas living in a small village inhabited by pandas. He had a happy life with his parents until a sadistic peacock named Lord Shen attacked with his army of wolves, as he had overheard that he would be defeated by an animal of black-and-white. While Po's father fought the wolves, Po's mother carried him away, chased by Shen and several wolves. She managed to lose them long enough to hide Po in a crate of radishes and she had a small moment with him, knowing it would be the last time she would see his son, and then ran off and distracted Shen and the wolves and ran off with them following her so they wouldn't see Po. The young panda was shipped across China and into the Valley of Peace and he was found by Mr. Ping, owner of the noodle shop. Ping initially ignored him, but soon gave him food for him to eat and then adopted him as his own. Po had no memory of his past, and grew up thinking Ping was his father. Appearances Kung Fu Panda Po had grown up into an adventurous dreamer who hoped to become a kung fu legend some day, on par with the Furious Five, whom he idolized. However, he didn't think he could pursue his dream, as he was an out-of-shape panda who worked at a noodle shop, was working at the noodle shop. He adored the Furious Five, five famous kung fu masters that resided in the Jade Palace. Po was giving out food when he got word that the town was coming to see which of the Furious Five would get chosen to be the legendary Dragon Warrior. Po wanted to come, but he was yo take some food to give to the town and couldn't drag it up the hill. Po finally just left the food and went off to the Jade Palace to watch the ceremony. However, he had been locked out, and he failed to get in with other methods, so he decided to attach rockets to a chair and fire himself into the sky to see who would be chosen. He initially gave up upon Mr. Ping's advice, but he was rocketed into the sky before he could stop himself and landed right in the center of the ceremony. When he came to, Oogway was pointing at him. At first Po thought he was pointing to someone else, but it soon turned out that Oogway really was pointing at him and had chosen him to be the Dragon Warrior, much to the shock of him, Shifu, the Furious Five, and Mr. Ping. There was a resulting celebration afterwards. When Po was introduced into the Jade Palace, Shifu unexpectedly showed up and made it clear that he planned to make Po quit. Kung Fu Panda 2 Gallery Po-4-icon.png|Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five Po-golden-bear-art.jpg|"Golden Bear" - Early Po concept art by Christophe Lautrette Marletnico.gif|Concept illustrations of Po by Nicolas Marlet Kinopoisk_ru-Kung-Fu-Panda_3A-Legends-of-Awesomeness-1677019.jpg|Po in Legend of Awesomeness PoJackKFP2.jpg|Po and his voice actor, Jack Black Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroes that go barefoot Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bears Category:Dreamworks Heroes Category:Chubby Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Headline Articles Category:Kung-Fu Panda Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Males Category:Gentle Giants Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Warriors Category:MAD Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:Speedsters Category:In love Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Last of Kind Category:Pacifists Category:Chi Masters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Defenders Category:Seeker of Veangence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Role Models Category:Bond Protector Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Dimwits Category:Normal Badass Category:Outright Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Light Lord Category:Successful Heroes Category:Pure of hearts Category:Forgivers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Comic Relief Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:2000's Debuts Category:Paramount Heroes